Pourquoi tu as fais ça?
by lunny
Summary: Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C’est la question qui hante les pensées d’un homonculus tandis qu’il court rejoindre la maison où il est né. KimbleeXGreed.


**Titre **: Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas par contre la poésie est à moi ! (J'aurais préféré les persos mais bon…)

**Résumé :** Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est la question qui hante les pensées d'un homonculus tandis qu'il court rejoindre la maison où il est né. KimbleeXGreed.

**Genre :** Du yaoi, du yaoi et encore du yaoi !

**Avertissement :** Du yaoi donc ceux que ça choque peuvent faire demi-tour.

Bonne lecture !

Je marche et il fait froid ou peut-être est-ce moi qui est froid ? Je crois que c'est ça, j'ai froid de l'intérieur, à l'extérieur je bouillonne, pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ? Ça n'a pas d'importance tu me dira, mais pour moi, ça a de l'importance, pourquoi je me retrouve dans une forêt en plein jour pour me rendre dans l'endroit où je suis né ? Tout ça est de ta faute, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime trop.

Dis moi tu comprends pas ?

Moi j'ai froid de toi !

Où tu veux aller avec ça ?

Dis le moi.

Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de ça, mais moi, je me rappelle. Je me rappelle après ces ébats, je te murmurai près de l'oreille :

-Tu es ma drogue à moi.

Et chaque fois tu souriais et répondais tout aussi bas :

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison.

Et tu riais de ton rire un peu fou, je ne comprenais pas, j'aimai te voir rire, alors je ne m'en souciais guère. Maintenant, je crois avoir compris. Tu étais ma drogue et une drogue, ça finit un jour par vous tuez. Mais je peux te le dire, tu es la drogue la plus agréable que j'ai pu prendre et je sais qu'aucune autre drogue ne pourra te surpasser. Tu étais la plus agréable, je le sais et ce qui est supérieur finit toujours par nous échapper.

J'ai profité de toi,

En me laissant, tu t'es enfui,

Tout seul, j'étais dans mon lit,

Ma drogue n'était plus à moi.

Dis moi, tu as gagné quoi ? J'aurais pu tout te donner, il suffisait de me demander, mais tu as préféré retourner dans l'armée… Qu'est-ce que tu y as gagné ? Un peu plus de bombe à exploser ? Tu n'as plus de chaleur, tu t'en ai seulement rendu compte ? Tu iras chercher chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je ne pourrais te supporter,

De te partager,

Il fallait que ce soit toi,

Qui soit ma drogue à moi.

Et quand je me dis que tu étais dans mon lit, je me demande si tu m'as quitté parce que je me débrouillais comme un pied, est-ce que c'est ça ? Pourtant tu gémissais, pourtant tu en redemandais, murmurant mon nom, tu simulais ? Alors tu le faisais bien, tu aurais mérité tous les oscars. Allez dis moi, qu'est ce qui allait pas ? Je faisais attention pour te garder près de moi, pourtant tu es parti, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi…

Donnes moi une réponse,

Me laisse pas dans l'ignorance,

Allez raconte tes malheurs,

Pour pas faire les mêmes erreurs,

Tiens, la maison de la vieille, Je crois bien que je ne verrais pas les premières lueurs de demain, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, des levers de soleil, j'en ai vu des milliers, j'aurais voulu les partager avec quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait jamais personne à mes côtés, et pour une fois, que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, cette personne est parti, tu sais c'était toi et je crois que tu sera cette personne toujours, même si tu t'es enfui…

Des choses, j'en ai vu des milliers,

Des gens, j'en ai rencontré,

Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi,

C'est bizarre ce que vous appelez la vie.

Demain… je ne verrais pas ton visage, je ne verrais pas tes mains, je ne sentirais pas la chaleur de tes mains essayant de m'exploser, je ne sentirais pas ton corps remuer sous mes caresses, je n'entendrai pas tes soupirs, je ne te verrais pas sourire. Et tout ça me manque car je l'ai déjà perdu. Mon âme n'est plus qu le reflet d'un prestige passé, je me sens vide de toi. Je me sens mou de toi, je me sens perdu sans toi, et je me sens triste en pensant que je ne te reverrais pas. Je suis un homonculus, et je ressens des émotions, et je n'aurais voulu jamais les ressentir, pour ne pas t'aimer, ne pas te désirer, ne pas vouloir t'oublier, tout ça je le dois à toi. Dois-je m'en réjouir ? Je ne sais pas, mais, je crois que je comprends ce que c'est ressentir des émotions et être humain, si vulnérable que je ne voudrais jamais avoir comprit.

Est-ce que tu m'aimais ?

Je me le demandais,

Mais tu ne répondras pas,

Tu étais ma drogue à moi.

J'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort,

Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

C'est ça être humain ?

L'impression de rien.

Et à la fin de la bataille,

Juste avant que je m'en aille,

Ma dernière pensée sera pour toi,

Ma drogue à moi.

Au loin, dans une voiture de l'armé, un homme frissonna. L'autre le regarda puis demanda d'une voix morne :

-Kimblee, qu'avez vous ?

L'autre répondit en haussant les épaules d'une voix faible et ennuyée :

-J'ai un peu froid.

L'autre leva un sourcil interrogateur mais son attention fut détourné par le sac qu'il tenait dans les mains se faisait moins lourd. Il ouvrit pour en observer le contenu. Il y attrapa quelque chose et le mit au dessus du sac. Lentement de la poussière s'écoula entre l'interstice du poing fermé. L'homme à ses côtés retourna vers la fenêtre. Il observa ses grands yeux dénués de sentiments lui faisant face, ce visage pâle affichant un air ennuyé, ces longs cheveux jais coiffé impeccablement par les soins d'un certain homonculus, il le savait avec amour. Il eut envie de frapper ce visage hautain, cette bouche n'affichant que l'ennui, ces yeux dont on ne voyait aucune étincelle de vie. Mais rien ne servait de frapper un reflet sur une vitre noire.

J'ai essayé de voir les larmes sur ton visage,

Je ne les vois pas,

Tu as déjà tourné la page ?

Tu es insensible ou quoi ?

C'est ce qu'il aurait sûrement dit, pensait l'homme, lui et sa foutue manie de faire des rimes. Lui est ses foutues manies… J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que c'est mieux ainsi. Qu'il soit mort… Et tout ça par ma faute, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?

Je ne sais pas,

Peut-être que j'avais envie,

Ou seulement de la jalousie.

De la jalousie… peut-être, je crois comprendre maintenant pourquoi chaque fois que je me levai, je le regardai, il était si paisible dans mon lit… Et que je finissais toujours par le réveiller en l'explosant. Parce que je savais que si moi je ne pourrais plus le regarder, quelqu'un d'autre le ferais, quelqu'un d'autre aura le droit à ses sourires prédateurs, quelqu'un d'autre aura le droit à ses clins d'œil aguicheurs, quelqu'un d'autre aura le droit à ses baisers, peut-être même que ce quelqu'un d'autre aura le droit de l'exploser. Et ça me rendait vulnérable montrant à quel point, j'étais remplaçable. Parce que moi, j'étais un mortel et que lui ne l'étais pas. Et qu'il avait du rencontrer des milliers de mecs comme moi…

O.K, j'étais jaloux,

O.K, je l'avoue,

Mais, ça ne m'excuse pas,

J'aurai pas du faire ça.

J'attendrais toute la soirée,

Qu'il finisse par rentrer,

Mais, il ne reviendra pas,

Il ne me serrera plus dans ses bras,

C'est ma faute tout ça,

Fallais que je fasse ça,

J'avais pas comprit,

Que c'était lui ma vie.

Alors une unique larme perla sur sa joue droite et doucement pour ne pas que l'homme assit à ses côté l'entende, il murmura :

-Pardon, Greed, je ne voulais pas ça.

**Fin**

L'auteur bondissant de joie :

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin finit cette fic !

Al juste à côté regardant par dessus de l'épaule de l'auteur pour voir la fic :

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu es si fier… ça fait trois pages words…Une semaine pour écrire un truc aussi nul…

L'auteur rougissant de honte :

-Pas ma faute… J'avais pas le temps…

Al haussant les épaules :

-Tu sais tout le monde le sait que tu as la flemme…

L'auteur encore plus rouge :

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

Al ignorant l'auteur :

-Tu voulais juste faire une fic pour tuer quelqu'un et en faire culpabiliser un autre, non ?

L'auteur dépité :

-Je suis démasqué, mais j'assumerai la tête haute.

Al pas très convaincu :

-Mouais, mouais…

L'auteur se tenant droit :

-Si ça vous a plut (ou pas) envoyer des reviews ! (laissez votre e-mail si vous voulez que je réponde.)


End file.
